<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Be as Gods by dragonlover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812782">To Be as Gods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonlover/pseuds/dragonlover'>dragonlover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Closeted Character, F/M, Gender Issues, Gender Roles, Misogyny, Multi, Sexual Slavery, Toxic Masculinity, Trans Egg, Transgender, trans andrew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonlover/pseuds/dragonlover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Trio abducts Dawn to be their sex slave, stealing her away into a pocket dimension where they can truly live as gods. Andrew is sympathetic to her plight but is reluctant to stand against Warren. Opportunity to rebel becomes possible when the Hellmouth starts tearing at the walls of the pocket dimension and allowing demons to slip through.</p>
<p>(An attempt at telling a feminist story with some pretty intense subject matter, not for the faint of heart)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dawn Summers &amp; Andrew Wells, Jonathan Levinson/Dawn Summers, Warren Mears/Andrew Wells, Warren Mears/Dawn Summers</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Be as Gods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote Andrew as a trans egg (someone yet to realize they're trans). He/him pronouns will be used until Andrew realizes she is a girl. This will be used thematically to tell a feminist story about toxic masculinity run wild.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“There is no stronger test of a man's real character than power and authority, exciting, as they do, every passion, and discovering every latent vice.” –Plutarch</em>
</p>
<p>Dawn smiled as she organized the magic supplies, putting the ugly jar of powdered snakes’ fingers behind the impressive and wicked-looking dragon’s claw. She liked helping out at the Magic Box. It was one of the few things the Scoobies let her do. Anya had been reluctant at first, but Willow was able to show her with a few tests that they actually did make more money with Dawn’s help than without it.</p>
<p>She frowned. It didn’t make her feel very well that Anya just thought of her as a cog in the capitalist machine. Yes, she wanted to be appreciated, but not just for her ability to make someone else money. Not to get all Karl Marx about it.</p>
<p>Reaching down to grab a hefty candlestick—no, it was a pedestal—she moved it over beside the pewter cauldrons. This way, the tall dark objects fit together under the shelf of demonology books. It looked nice.</p>
<p>This was her strength, at least as far as the Scoobies could tell. She could make the displays prettier, and make customers more likely to be attracted to certain items. She could make Anya money, which would eventually get distributed to the rest of the Scoobies, so she was essentially helping the forces of good.</p>
<p>Only it wasn’t enough. She should be able to actively fight the monster of the week. Okay, maybe not actually fight, but at least research and… and just be a real member of the team!</p>
<p>She looked longingly at the witch books. How she wished she could pour through them like something from the Sunnydale Public Library. If she knew <em>spells</em>…</p>
<p>The door chimed, awakening her from her thoughts. <em>Oh good,</em> she thought, <em>a customer I can help if I can beat Anya to it.</em> She leaped for the door.</p>
<p>*-*-*-*</p>
<p>Andrew took a deep breath to steel him before stepping across the threshold. He was charging headlong into enemy territory, unaware who he could trust, confident alone in his ability to brave the perils he would undoubtedly face in his quest to retrieve the materials required by his party’s brave and noble wizard.</p>
<p>And as he crossed that threshold a teenage girl ran up to him. “Welcome to the Magic Box,” she greeted as he shut the door. “My name is Dawn. What are you looking for today?”</p>
<p>“Hi,” he smiled hesitantly, glad she was a girl. Girls tended to be less intimidating than boys. “Uh, holy water?”</p>
<p>“We’ve got a whole shelf full of it just over here.” Dawn eagerly led him across the store to show him the wares. “If you’re interested in other vampire protection, we’ve got a ton of crosses for sale.”</p>
<p>“Uh, that’s alright,” he said, shaking his head. It was a bit surprising to hear someone so open about Sunnydale’s… unique dangers. Especially from a girl. “Are you a witch?” he blurted out.</p>
<p>“Who, me?” She seemed surprised by the question. “Nah. I’m just an ordinary girl…” She sounded resentful of that fact.</p>
<p>Andrew shifted uncomfortably. He came here for the super special magical ingredients, after all, not get involved with a girl’s emotions. <em>Dawn…</em> The name clicked. Dawn Summers. The Slayer’s sister.</p>
<p>He gulped. The <em>Slayer</em> was a powerful woman, standing between the Trio and their conquest of Sunnydale. This was a bad idea. He couldn’t make the Slayer aware of their threat, not yet. He knew he should leave, but he needed to retrieve important magic supplies…</p>
<p>He grabbed one of the little bottles of holy water. It was a tiny vial that fit into the palm of his hand. Suitable for vampire dispatching perhaps, but it would take a lot of these little things to fill the laptop box. “Hey, you got any bigger sizes?”</p>
<p>No response. He turned, but Dawn wasn’t there anymore. Of course she moved on. It wasn’t like he did anything to make her tag along forever.</p>
<p>He looked back at the holy water. Man, he would need a <em>lot</em> of these. He really did need to ask about a discount for buying in bulk. “Hey, Dawn?”</p>
<p>A moment later, she skipped out from behind some shelves, what looked like a giant ant abdomen held loosely in her hand. “Yeah? Can I help you?” she asked cheerily.</p>
<p>Relieved she wasn’t ticked, he had to smile as he felt her infectious happiness. “You got any kind of specials for holy water? I, um, will be needing a lot of it.”</p>
<p>“No, sorry,” she shrugged. “Just between you and me, crosses work loads better at keeping the vampires away.”</p>
<p>“Who said anything about vampires?” he chuckled, and then caught himself. “That is… Sunnydale’s problem is gangs on PCP.” He smiled weakly, hoping she’d think he only meant the mass denial of the townspeople.</p>
<p>She chuckled. “Yeah, right,” she said conspiratorially.</p>
<p>He nodded. It was always nice to not have to lie. Not that he wasn’t an expert in lying. He had to be, growing up with a jerk of an older brother and a mother who could never know what kind of magazines he kept hidden in his room. “Yeah, it’s actually for a spell.”</p>
<p>Her eyes lit up. “Oh, are you a warlock?”</p>
<p>Warlock. The word for male witch. He didn’t like it. “Hmm, kind of… Holy water can purify things. I just need quite a bit to… purify.”</p>
<p>“That is so cool!” Dawn gushed. Fortunately, she wasn’t so much interested in what he was working on as what it reminded her of. “I want to learn witchcraft so bad, but… ugh… my sister is <em>so</em> overprotective!”</p>
<p>His muscles clenched. Dawn’s sister… Yikes. She could not become aware of this. If the Slayer knew what the Trio was up to, their brilliant plan would be through before they could even start. He opened his mouth and started talking, just to distract her, to keep the mere idea of the Slayer from holding presence in the conversation. “My… brother is also kind of a jerk…”</p>
<p>She blinked, confused by the change in direction. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yeah…” He kept talking, not sure where he was going with this. “He’s a, you know, <em>warlock</em>, and I always wanted to be cool like him, but he never let me see any of his grimoires. He put a lock on his door to keep me out, but I, um… figured out how to unlock it and snuck in and read them without him knowing.”</p>
<p>Dawn thought about it. “So… you’re saying I should read about it without her knowing?”</p>
<p>What? He was talking about himself. He didn’t have a clue about her. “<em>Exactly</em>. You should… you know, make sure she can’t find out, but… yeah, follow your dreams, make them come true.”</p>
<p>What was he even saying? Was he channeling Jiminy Cricket?</p>
<p>“First, though, um…” He hopped from foot to foot in a vain attempt to assuage his nervousness. “I, uh, really could use help getting the ingredients I need for a spell. If you… gave me a deal on holy water, that would kind of be like you being a witch… -ly apprentice… type… person?”</p>
<p>There was no way that could work.</p>
<p>“Oh my God! That would be <em>so</em> cool!” She did a little happy dance. “You’d really make me your apprentice?”</p>
<p>What?</p>
<p>“Of course, I will.” He nodded sagely, playing the Merlin to her young King Arthur. “Do you take Master Card?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>